


Legacy

by gayscorpio_20



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor is a badass, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Military Backstory, Military Jargon, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayscorpio_20/pseuds/gayscorpio_20
Summary: Kara and Lena foster a kid.I'm not good at summaries just read to find out.





	1. Not This Time

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find a good stopping point so this chapter is really long. Sorry not sorry. :)

He got off the bus and began his walk to the little house he had to call home. He had to admit though it was long and sometimes it rained or snowed, he did enjoy the 15 min walk. As soon as the house was in sight he pulled out his lonely key on the lanyard he'd stolen from a gas station years ago, to unlock the door. It was a small home put together haphazardly and had a few noticeable oversights but it had been cheap so home it became. He threw his backpack down on the ratty, old couch with a sigh making his way to the kitchen. He padded over to the fridge noticing the Mile Marker 0 magnet his dad had gotten when they lived in Florida holding a note from his mom. He didn't have to read the note to know what it said but he did anyway.

_Will be home tomorrow - Mom_

He sighed she was rarely ever home, it seemed like she only came home to shower or sleep and then went off to drink and do more drugs with her so-called friends. She'd tried to hide it at first but after he found her OD-ing on the bathroom floor and he went into foster care for a month she didn't seem to care anymore. He opened the fridge only to find a half gallon of milk and a rotten apple. He twisted the cap off the milk and took a swig straight from the jug. After chucking the apples in the bin he returned to the couch to start his homework. 

His stomach growled giving him an audible notice of the hunger he felt most of the time. A knock at the door startled him and a quick glance at the calendar then the clock sent him into a silent panic. He thought about not answering the door but knew it'd do more harm than good, police presence wasn't something he wanted. He turned the door knob slowly revealing the CPS lady. She looked to be in her 50's with her glasses and dark skin contrasting with her soft purple cardigan. 

"Is Mrs. Porter in, sweetheart?" she asked.

"Umm...my mom went to the store," he lied. 

"I'll wait. May I come in? I can do my home check while I wait," she responded knowingly. 

"Uh...I guess," he said moving aside. He knew why she was here, it was the monthly court ordered home visit, to make sure his mom kept the place was fit for kids. The woman walked around jotting down notes on the clipboard she carried. She took one look at and in the fridge and he knew they wouldn't pass this time.

"You have no idea where your mom is do you?" she asked rhetorically. He just shook his head as she pulled out her phone. He had wanted to lie, he didn't want to go back into foster care it was always worse than what he had at home. The woman sighed and spoke into the phone, soon more people showed up to the little house and he was put into the back of a car. 

* * *

 

"Kara you need to be home tonight. I got a call from CPS for a foster placement," Lena told her wife over the phone. 

"Ok I'll let Alex and J'onn know. Did they say how long the placement was?" Kara asked.

"She didn't say but we know from experience it could be awhile," Lena offered.

"Alright, I'll text Alex and get the night off. Can I call you later? I need to finish this article, if I don't wanna be late to pick up our new foster," Kara said a little distracted. They ended their call and Kara sped up her pace but only a little, she couldn't be Supergirl all the time. As she sent the article off for James to proof she saw that it was time to leave and gathered her things. Bidding James and Nia farewell she left CatCo heading for L-Corp. 

Lena sat at her desk so completely engrossed in her task that she didn't notice Kara's arrival. Kara cleared her throat to which her wife visibly jumped locating the other woman before a bright smile appeared on her face. 

"Hey you're early," Lena beamed. 

"Yeah I finished a little earlier than I thought. So, I thought I'd meet you here instead of the Social Services office," Kara explained. 

"Well, lucky me. They faxed over his file. It's here somewhere..." she started sifting through the files on her desk as she continued, "I still hate faxing. Why not just a digital copy it's so much easier?" Kara smiled at her wife's disorganization. She picked up a file that had fallen off the desk at some point and examined its contents. 

"Liam W Legacy... 12 years old, black hair green eyes...awe the notes are sad. Liam was removed from his mother's care due to neglect and child endangerment. Then it has his school info on here," Kara read aloud. 

"We should go before we're late picking him up," Lena suggested. 

* * *

Liam looked around the office of the woman that came to his house he now knew as Mrs. Dee. She had a large office with an L-shaped desk that split the room in half. In front of the desk there were two chairs and behind it was Mrs. Dee's office swivel chair and the uncomfortable one he was sitting in. One of the walls was more of a window than a wall being made of glass, through it he could see the whole office, all the rows of cubicles, the other offices like Mrs. Dee's, everything. He watched as the diverse staff hustled and bustled around the room popping from to one cubical to another, typing on their respective computers and some just stood around talking. Mrs. Dee sat at her desk typing away but the angle of the computer and the position of the chair made it so that he couldn't see what she was working on. As he went back to people watching everyone in the room seemed to turn in one direction. He looked to see two women walking through the office, the taller one had blonde hair with glasses and wore navy blue pants, and a grey sweater with a white button-up collar lining the top. The other shorter woman had black hair much like his own and wore a black skirt suit with a red blouse and high heels. He looked to Mrs. Dee and she seemed to notice the women with him. She stood as the couple walked into her office. 

"Mrs. and Mrs. Luthor," she greeted. 

"Mrs. Dee! How are you!" the blonde replied. 

"I'm well Mrs. Luthor. How are you both?" she asked. 

"Wonderful, as always," the brunette answered with a smile.

"Alright well let's get down to business, have a seat," Mrs. Dee stated, the covered a snicker as they both sat down, "This is Liam Legacy," she continued with a gesture to the boy sitting behind her. The couple took in the sight of the boy in front of them. He was a short, skinny kid and his curly black hair fell into his tired green eyes. He clutched a backpack on his lap with one hand and in the other a trash bag full of his things. 

"Hi, Liam," the blonde greeted. 

"Liam, this is Kara," she pointed to the blonde, "and this is Lena," she pointed to the brunette."

"Nice to meet you Liam," Lena offered. 

"Hi," Liam managed through the nerves. 

"You guys know the drill," Mrs. Dee said giving Lena a clip board with a sheet of paper on it and a pen. 

Liam followed the women outside to a black Range Rover. Kara watched his eyes grow wide as they stopped at the car. Lena rummaged around in her purse for the keys as Liam and Kara waited for her to unlock the doors. 

"So, Liam what kind of things do you like?" Kara asked. 

"Uh...I like school," he answered. Lena finally found the keys and they all climbed inside. 

"What are your favorite subjects?" Lena asked. 

"English...and Science," Liam answered. 

"Babe can we go out for dinner and then go to the grocery store? We don't have much at the house," Kara requested.

"Okay, sounds like a plan," Lena confirmed with a smile. 

Kara and Lena guided Liam to their regular booth and took a seat. The waitress came over and took their drink orders. Lena was surprised to when Liam ordered water instead of soda like normal kids would. 

"Liam order whatever you want, alright," Lena comforted the boy as he looked nervously at the menu. Although Liam had opened up to them more over dinner he grew quiet again as they shopped in the grocery store. 

"Liam?" Lena rested her hand on his shoulder jolting him out of his thoughts, "Sorry, are you alright?"

"Yeah," he nodded as he spoke.

"Okay, if you'd like anything specific just ask," she assured.

"Lena, could we maybe get some grapes? They're my favorite fruit," he nearly whispered. 

"Of course we can," Lena grabbed two bags of grapes and put them in the cart as Kara appeared with all of her favorite junk foods. Lena rolled her eyes in amusement at her wife and Kara beamed back at her. They traveled around the grocery store grabbing at least one thing from every aisle.

They were walking down the freezer section picking out frozen vegetables when Liam spoke again, "My dad used to make stir-fry with that before he...got sick," Kara looked into the freezer to see the large bag of vegetables he was pointing at. 

"Grab a bag if you want to, bud," she invited. He turned and eyed her like she wasn't supposed to hear him before grabbing the bag and awkwardly placing it in the cart. Kara shot a concerned glance at her wife who'd witnessed the entire interaction and returned the emotions. They quickly paid for their groceries before taking them home and putting them away. 

"Here's your room," Lena led Liam to a room down the hall from her and Kara's. Inside the room was a comfy looking bed with a green and blue plaid comforter and a desk and chair. Lena guided him into the room and showed him the connected bathroom.

"You can out your clothes in the drawers here. They should be empty," Lena quickly opened and closed each with haste.

"Thank you," he muttered.

"You're very welcome. Kara and I are gonna watch a movie in the living room, you can join us when you're done in here if you'd like," she offered. He looked down at his hands nodding in reply. When she was gone he dumped the content of his trash bag into the first drawer he reached and closed it not wanting to really see the depressing amount of space that was left in the drawer. He grabbed his pack and pulled out his unfinished homework and began working on it. When he was finished he pulled out the science fair flyer, looked at it and balled it up and threw it away.

He joined Kara and Lena in the living room taking a seat on the love seat next to the couch they were on. He watched as they cuddled, he could see the love they shared. It reminded him of his own parents before his dad had gotten sick. The remainder of the movie passed quickly his thoughts a distraction from the plot. 

"Good night, Liam," a voice pulled him from his thoughts. 

"Oh...uh good night," he muttered looking up at Lena. She flashed a smile then turned to her wife and gave her a peck on the lips before leaving the room. Kara let out a tired sigh. 

"You wanna help me do something?" she asked looking up at the ceiling. 

"Um...sure. What is it?" Liam asked.

"Well, I always pack Lena's lunch when I can't take it to her and I won't be able to tomorrow so I'm gonna pack her lunch," she answered getting up and leading Liam to the kitchen, "How much experience do you have in the kitchen?"

"Not much but I can chop stuff. I used to help my dad all the time when I was little," Liam answered. 

"Oh, perfect! You can chop all these for me," she responded pulling out ingredients for a salad. Liam began slicing and dicing with the knife and cutting board provided by Kara. He finished before Kara so he sat on one of the island stools in case she needed more help. 

"So...what do you and Lena do?" he started. 

"Well, Lena is CEO of L-Corp and I am a reporter at CatCo Magazine," she answered confidently. 

"If it's not for the money then why do you guys foster?" he asked a little more confident. 

"Well, we both have our individual reasons but our joint reason is that we have so much and we want a family but our lifestyles don't go well with having a baby so we decided to foster to adopt," Kara answered. 

"What's your reason?" he countered

"Well, when I was your age my parents died and I was sent to live with the Danvers family who were nice and kind and they already had a daughter Alex. You'll meet her soon probably cause she comes over all the time. I guess you could say my reason is to give the love I received. As for Lena you'll have to ask her yourself," she returned, "Tell me about your dad. You mentioning him fondly."

"He was really tall and really strong. He was in the Air Force before I was born. He was a really good cook where as my mom, she can't boil water," he laughed, "He always had me helping him in the kitchen I learned a lot for him..." his smile faded and tears threatened to break free from his emerald eyes, "When we found out he was sick my mom went back to drinking and we watched him die. Things just got worse and worse ever since."

"He sounds like a good man," Kara offered. She felt a sick sense of honor and pride that he'd shared his story with her. Kara pulled out two lunch boxes and filled Lena's with the salad they'd made. She made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich then placed it in the lunch box, next she dropped in a yogurt cup, some carrot sticks, and a sandwich baggie of grapes and closed it up.

"Is that one yours?" Liam asked him.

"Nope, it's yours," Kara answered. 

"Oh, you didn't have to do that..." he trailed off.

"As long as you live here you will always be well taken care of, I promise," she told him placing the lunch boxes in the fridge.


	2. Unconventional...Like Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, schools been a little hectic. Here's the next chapter. Also let me know if I have any typos. :)

A night of silent tears made way for a busy morning getting ready for school. The ride with Kara was quiet and his classes seemed to fly by. At lunch he'd opened his lunch box to find Kara had stuck a note inside which he read carefully.

_Liam,_

_Hope you're having a great day at school. Enjoy your lunch. <3_

_\- Kara_

The bell finally rang and he found Kara parked in the same place she had when she'd dropped him off earlier that morning. 

"Hey, kiddo! How was school?" she asked enthusiastically as he climbed inside her car.

"Good," he responded balling up a couple sheets of paper and stuffing them in his back-pack.

"What are those?" she asked.

"Oh, just the science fair application cause my science teacher Mrs. Acker really wants me to enter but I can't and a report card," he answered nonchalantly. 

"Why can't you?" she asked.

"Ehh I don't have a good idea much less the equipment to pull the one I have off so..." he explained. 

"Well Lena can help yo-wait did you say report card? Let me see it," she cut herself off. 

"Yeah, here," he answered trying his best to flatten the ball out and handed it to Kara. She took the paper searching for the grades. 

"Liam, you got straight A's!" she announced excitedly. 

"Yeah," Liam shrugged.

"Liam, this is really good! What did your mom do when you got straight A's?" Kara asked. 

"Nothing she never wanted to see my report cards...Why?" Liam questioned genuinely.

"Because you did a great job and you should be rewarded for it, Liam," she told him with a more serious tone. Liam nodded and looked out the window as Kara began to drive home.

They stayed silent for a while until Kara spoke, "So, I noticed that you don't have a lot of clothes maybe we could go shopping this weekend?"

"Yeah, I guess that'd be nice but you don't have to," Liam answered.

"I know I don't but you need more than two or three outfits. And after that we can have a little cookout to celebrate your straight A's and you can meet some of the family. How's that sound?" Kara countered.

"Okay," Liam agreed. 

"Okay," Kara said. 

* * *

 Lena climbed into bed and waited for her wife to join her. A figure in blue and red popped up at the window and opened it. Kara floated in and closed her make-shift door behind her. 

"He's so quiet and you can see the pain in his eyes. It's so heartbreaking," Lena stated as she watched her wife change out of the suit getting ready for bed. 

"Yeah, when I picked him up today he stuffed that report card in his bag before I could see it and acted like it was no big deal that he got straight A's. Facing home conditions like that and still being able to focus in school and get good grades that's hard," Kara said grabbing a pair of sweat pants and one of Lena's t-shirts.

"Yeah, I mean my parents were never home but we had the people my parents hired there like all the time, but even when they were gone I had Lex. I can't imagine having to spend so much time alone," Lena agreed.

Kara sighed getting in the bed, "I just don't know what to do. He seems so closed off I want him to know that we're here for him. Did you two talk about the science fair?" 

"Yeah, we had a little chat and bounced around a few ideas and I'm gonna help him see if plants can be genetically resistant to heavy metals. It's gonna be so fun!" Lena said smiling. 

"When are you gonna start?" Kara asked as they got comfortable.

"Next week, I have to get some meetings out of the way first. I told Eve to start blocking off 3 hours in the afternoon for the next month or two so he and I work on it," Lena explained. Lena nuzzled her face into the crook of Kara's neck and planted light kisses on her skin. Kara hummed in pleasure as she drew circles in Lena's back with the arm that wrapped itself around her wife.

 

* * *

 

A few months came to pass and Liam became more comfortable with Kara and Lena more and more each day. He began to learn to trust people again and enjoyed his foster home. The blue first place science fair ribbon hung above his desk as he sat diligently working on his homework.

Kara knocked on the frame of the open door, "Alex is here," she told him. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of his room. He found Alex waiting for him by the door in the living room.

"You ready kiddo?" she asked grabbing the door knob. 

"Yep."

He'd known Alex for a couple weeks before she told him that she worked for the DEO, when he expressed interest in her job and she promised to give him a tour sometime. The day Lena and Kara had to go back to the Child Protective Services office Alex took the baby-sitting opportunity to give him her promised tour. 

She showed him around the training rooms, the cafeteria, the control room and last she took him to her lab. 

"Wanna see some cool toys?" she asked.

"You bet!" he said excited. She pulled out a couple drawers from the wall full of them. She explained each one and demonstrated a few, the last piece of equipment she picked up looked like a phone but there was a quarter sized white, translucent patch at the bottom of the screen.

"What does that do?" he asked.

"It detects aliens. You put your thumb on this patch right here and it tells you the species on the screen. Lena made one similar but she and I worked on this one together. Some of our agents have them in the field, since some aliens have the image inducers L-Corps makes," she told him.

"But doesn't that defeat the purpose of an image inducer?" he asked.

"Well, in a way it does, but we don't go around making people get tested. We only use them when we make arrests it's a lot easier to identify what species our suspect is," she explained.

"Oh, that makes since," he agreed. 

"Yeah, wanna try it?" she asked. 

"I guess, sure," he replied. Alex turned in the device and turned it toward Liam. He pressed his thumb onto the patch and the screen buffered for a moment then gave two short beeps followed by a longer one. 

_Kryptonian_

The word flashed red and his heart began to race and his mouth became dry. Alex read the word over and over thinking it would change but it didn’t.

”Wipe your hand on your hand off and try again,” she offered knowing in the back of her mind the first reading was true. Liam wipes his hand in his shirt and looked at Alex for permission before he pressed his thumb on the patch again. The screen buffered and the beeps sounded and the single red word appeared again.

”Come with me. I’m gonna make a phone call,” she told him in her Director voice. She led him to an interrogation room and left him there for what felt like hours but was really only 20 minutes.

”An interrogation room?! Really Alex!? He’s not a criminal,” Kara argued as she walked beside her sister in her super suit.

“Well it was this or a holding cell,” her sister snapped stopping at a door and turning to face Kara, “I don’t have a your-sister’s-supposed-human-foster-kid-turns-out-to-be-an-alien room.”

”Anywhere else would have been better than this!” Kara continued. 

“I didn’t ha-”

“Shouldn’t we be talking to Liam not arguing!?” Lena interrupted.

”Yeah,” the sisters said in unison holding eye contact. They entered the room one at a time and sat down across from the boy. 

“Liam I need to know everything you can remember from early childhood,” Alex started.

”Umm, I don’t remember anything past first grade, but when I was little I used to have this recurring dream that I was in a hospital like place and people in black lab coats would come around make me do weird stuff,” he told them.

”What kind of stuff,” Kara asked.

”They used to make me drink as eat weird things and they would inject stuff in me using these green needles they hurt so bad. It was almost like I could feel it in my dream,” he told them.

”We need to call J’onn, we’re gonna need a telapaths skills on this,” Alex told Kara. 

“While you’re doing that I’ll take him to the lab and get a blood sample to run a few tests,” Lena suggested.

”Okay sounds good. You remember where the lab is?” Alex asked.

”Yep,” Lena said as she waved Liam out the door. They walked along the corridor her heels clicking on the concrete floors the only sound. They walked into a room that looked sort of like a infirmary. She sat him down at a table with a tall stool. 

”So, how am I Kryptonian?” he asked.

”We’re not sure yet but hopefully the tests I’m gonna run will help us figure it out,” she answered.

”What kind of tests are gonna run?” he continued his own kind of interrogation.

“Well I’m gonna year your DNA against some other DNA,” she answered.

”Oh,” he said meekly. Right before her eyes he turned back into the boy that she’d met the first day. The boy that asked a million different questions all the time retreated and gave way to the boy that was quiet and distrustful, Lena's heart ached for him.

”Okay Liam, this is a kryptonite needle. We use them with Supergirl whenever we need blood samples. I'm gonna start with a regular needle though,” she told him but he just nodded. She wiped off a spot on his arm and tied the tourniquet around his arm. She picked up the needle and inserted it into his arm and it went in smoothly on the first try.

 _'Odd'_ she thought.

He flinched a little as the needle went in but it didn't bother him too much. She put the vacutainer into the barrel to begin taking his blood, after a few viles were full she took off his tourniquet and replaced the needle with a band aid. As she was finishing up Alex and Kara walked in with J’onn to take Liam back to the interrogation room. They tried to get him to remember anything else from his childhood but to no avail. 

“Liam would it be alright if J’onn poked around in your memories?” Kara asked.

”Yeah,” he answered.

”You girls know how much I hate doing this but I guess we do need answers don’t we,” J’onn stayed as he places his hand on the boy’s forehead, “ This is gonna feel weird.”

Liam began to cry silent tears almost instantly and Kara had turn away. She saw Liam as her son and loved him like he was. She had talked about adopting him with Lena but made a mental note to have a more serious talk with her about it. 

“Wow, you’ve been through it kid,” J’onn said making Kara turn around to see Liam full in sobbing. She immediately wrapped her arms around the boy and held him until he was able to calm himself.

”What did you see?” Alex asked.

”I think he had his mind wiped but from what I saw and from all my DEO experience...I think he was a CADMUS test subject. Lena might be able to tell us more with the DNA tests," J'onn told them. They all turned to see Lena now in the room who'd heard everything. 

"I have the DNA results," Lena started, "I can confirm a few things. He was a CADMUS test subject and he is in fact Kryptonian. What messes with me here is that I used a regular needle on him and it worked."

"How, if he's Kryptonian you should've had to use the K-needles? Furthermore Superman can't be his father and I'm for sure not his mother so, what else does that leave us?" Kara asked.

"Lex. A few years before he went to prison he told me that he started a new project  to do something similar to cloning. He was trying to create another Superman. I don't know how but I feel like Liam is the product of the experiment. I will go over to L-Corp and look through his notes and see what I can find," Lena told them.

"Okay I'll fly you there," Kara told her. 

"I'll take Liam home," Alex offered. They all left going to the places they were supposed to be. Kara called Clark to let him know about the situation while she waited for Alex to drop Liam off.

* * *

 

When they got there Kara led Alex into another room to talk privately. 

"Did you call Clark?" Alex asked quietly.

"Yeah he said that there's no way that Liam could be his...naturally so Lex has to have something to do with this," Kara told her sister in a hushed voice. 

"Okay, keep me posted on what Lena finds out," Alex told her before saying her goodbyes and going back to the DEO. Kara and Liam sat in the living room in silence for a long time before either spoke. 

"The suit is pretty cool," he started.

"First off, thank you and second, you can't tell anyone that I'm Supergirl," Kara told him not even trying to hide her Supergirl self, "Have you ever used your powers?"

"I don't know I never knew I had them," he told her.

"Did your parents ever give something really bright green that they said you had to wear all the time? Anything at all? It could even be something in your skin," she asked him. 

"They never gave me anything like that but I've always had this thing back here," he said touching the back of his neck. Kara walked over to examine the area and noticed a small bump. It was unnoticeable unless it was pointed out or you knew what to look for. She used her x-ray vision to see a little green pill like device under his skin that she immediately recognized as kryptonite. A few pieces of the puzzle began to click together for her and she explained to Liam what she saw.

When Lena walked through the door Kara and Liam were talking about what having powers was like but quickly silenced themselves to listen to what she had to say.

"I found Lex's notes and read them. Then I reread them just to confirm that what I read was what I read," she told them holding a box of journals. Kara super-sped to her and took the box from her and led her the couch.

"Before we open this box. There's something you should know," she looked seriously into Liam's eyes, "Liam, you are biologically my son."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments! :)


	3. Explination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA for a looong time but life got crazy and difficult in its own beautiful way. Sorry this chapter is a little short the next should be better though.

"What? How?" he asked shock smeared across his face. 

"Lex's notes don't give us much but there has to be more somewhere since he saved everything he wrote down about his experiments," she began, "Before Lex went to prison he forced me to help carry out some of his experiments. One in particular made a gas that knocked us both out, or so I thought, apparently I was unconscious for hours and he had one of his minions steal an egg and use a synthesized sample of Superman's DNA," she explained. 

"So, is my mom really my mom?" he asked. 

"Yes, and no. I'm your biological mother but your mom was a like a surrogate," she told him.

"What was the point of the experiment?" Liam asked. 

"He wants-wanted to use you as a weapon," she told him.  

"Weapon? I don’t have powers,” he explained. 

“Yes, you do,” she told him a grave look coming over her.

”What? No I don’t. I’ve never been able to run super fast or break things with any sort of ease,” he said beginning to grow anxious.

”In his notes he mentions a microchip, a kryptonite microchip,” she told him showing him a file. He read the words over and over but still didn’t believe it. He reached up to the base of his neck and felt a small bump where there shouldn’t be one. His thoughts began to race. All the what if’s began to rise to the surface.

”What do I do?” he asked weakly.

”Well nothing really. Unless you want to take out the microchip. In which case certain steps will need to be taken," Kara answered. 

"What kind of steps?" he asked.

 

* * *

 

"Now try to hold the cube," Kara instructed. Liam picked up the cube squeezing it into a deformed lump on accident. He looked at it in his hands threw it against the wall in anger. 

"It been six months! I still can't hold things without breaking them! I hate this!" he screamed. His anger grew to rage and made his eyes glow. She sped to him and put her arms around in an attempt to calm him he fought her grip but she was stronger. She pulled him to the floor holding him as he wept. She knew what he was feeling useless, out of control, angry the list could go on. She rocked him back and forth gently saying nothing.

When he was done crying she finally spoke, "Don't let anyone tell you you're not allowed to cry. Sometimes you just need to."

"Yeah I know," he replied with a sniffle. They both stood up and Kara placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay good," she kissed him on the top of his head, "That's enough for today...let's go home." Liam nodded and followed her out of the room.

 

* * *

 

"Hey! How was training?" Lena asked cheerfully as Kara and Liam walked through the front door. Kara shot her wife a warning glance. 

Liam sighed, "Shitty," as he jogged the stairs to his room and slammed the door. Maybe on accident, maybe on purpose they couldn't tell anymore.

"That bad?" Lena asked Kara who was now shoulders deep in the fridge.

"Yeah...he had his first melt down," Kara answered. 

"Well it's only been six months and it took you years to perfect things right? And you've a multiple meltdowns over the years, don't be too harsh on him," Lena offered. 

"Yeah I'm being patient with him letting him decide when we go further and when we don't. I just hate seeing him like this. There's something I'm missing. Something I did that we're not I know it I just can't put my finger on it," Kara thought out loud.

"Maybe you could take him to Midvale. Go see Eliza ask her for some tips?" Lena suggested.

"A family vacation?!" Kara said excitedly.

"Sadly no, as much as I love going with you to Eliza's we just started a new project at work and I'll be pulling some really long hours next week," Lena confessed.

"Well at least you won't feel bad about it since we won't be here," Kara laughed.

"True..." Lena giggled.

 

"So just us?" Liam asked as he shoveled more of his dinner into his mouth.

"Yeah, how does that sound?" Kara asked hoping her nervousness didn't show.

"Good...I guess. What about school?" he asked.

"Alex and Brainy shouldn't have a problem with us going away for a week," Kara told him, "I'll go call her." Kara left the room to make her phone call leaving Liam with Lena at the dinner table. In front of Lena sat an empty plate her dinner long since finished. She hadn't really anticipated the amount of food Kara and Liam would put away but she was finding out quickly that the amount of shopping they were doing wasn't enough. 

"You didn't sound too excited for your trip," Lena started taking a sip of wine. 

"I want to go but..." he trailed off his eyes glued to his plate as he pushed around his dinner with his fork.

"But what?" Lena pushed gently wanting to pry but not too much.

"But what if Kara's mother doesn't like me?" he set the fork down and met Lena's eyes tears filling his own.

"Oh Liam...whatever made you think she wouldn't like you?" Lena asked sympathetically.

"Well I asked Alex to tell me about Lex and all the things he did-" he started only to be cut off by Lena.

"Why did you ask her to do that? She never told us that's what was teaching you," Lena's words were laced with venom.

"Whether we like it or not I am his experiment. I came from his lab and I deserve to know about him. We knew this is how you'd react so we agreed not tell anyone," Liam countered.

"I guess you're right...continue," Lena backed down even though she was still angry.

"With the stuff Lex did and how Kara's family is connected to Superman, Eliza may not like me since I came from Lex's labs," he finished.

"Well I am Lex's sister and we were really close growing up and if Eliza likes me and treats like one of her own daughters then she'll be delighted to meet her new grandson," Lena assured him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." Lena confirmed as Kara came back to the dinner table.

"What were you guys talking about?" Kara asked. 

"I know you heard every word," Lena told her wife.

"Okay...true...Eliza is gonna love you okay?" Kara reassured him.

"Okay, well then I'm excited to go. What are we gonna do?" he asked.

"I'm not sure probably help Eliza out with stuff around the house. She's wanted me to help her build a shed but our schedules haven't quite lined up so we'll do that and maybe go on a hike or two. We'll just play it by ear," Kara explained as she started to put the dinner dishes in the sink to be washed. 

"I guess I'd better pack," Liam said as he scraped off his plate in the trash and placed it with the others in the sink.

"Yeah, me too. Are you sure you don't want to come Lena?" Kara asked one last time.

"Ugh, I wish I could," Lena answered.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a story behind the name. Also I know the mom's last name is different than Liam's there's a reason.


End file.
